Spring Reveals All
by 0WolfFaerie0
Summary: Tory suddenly comes down with a strange fever that, when she wakes up from it, causes three particular boys *cough* Jason, Ben and Chance *cough* to react to her. I predict many blush worthy situations up ahead this spring! ;) *a couple of details from exposure used*
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Reveals All**

**A/N:** This is my second fanfic ever! If you have read the Throne of Glass then get your butts over to my other fanfic: **The Awkward Dance Competition**! Only after you finish this one of course ;) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Virals! Kathy Reichs does! If I did, I think Ben and Tory would be married with kids 10yrs into the future by now…

***** Tory's POV *****

I was not a happy bunny this morning. Understatement of the century.

I had woken up with horrible, aching sensations 'down there'. The thing was it wasn't even 'that time of the month' yet. Enough of obvious hinting.

If you think that was bad, imagine my delight when I looked at my clock and realised I was running late. So late that I had to miss breakfast (you can't call a piece of toast breakfast) and sprint to catch the ferry. Oh the pain.

Really not a happy bunny.

I was currently being questioned on the boat by my fellow virals as to why I'm so late.

"Tory what's gotten into you? Did you oversleep because you were out late with Jasooon? Awww kids grow up so fast!" This as I'm sure you've guessed, was Hi.

"Hi. Really? Just shut up I'm not in the mood." For some reason he was getting on my nerves more than usual.

"Alright! Take a chill pill Tory!" Hi said with over-exaggerated 'calm down' motions.

Shelton snorted. "Who the hell says 'take a chill pill' anymore?"

"FYI, the great Hiram does." Hi retorted pointing to himself. This banter carried on but I blocked them out. My 'stomach' was getting worse. I shifted in my seat to try and get more comfortable but winced when I was forced to bend forward as the boat rocked.

My hand reached to my abdomen. As if that would help.

I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up into the concerned eyes of Ben Blue.

I gave him a small pained smile.

He got up and crouched in front of me. "Tory are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." He asked in that quiet, baritone voice that only he has. I felt a slight blush heat up my cheeks. My other two friends were still bickering in the background.

"I'm fine, my stomach just feels weird. There isn't much you can do about it anyway." I answered sticking as close to the truth as possible without using the word 'cramps'. I didn't really think he needed that bit of info being a guy and all.

He reluctantly moved back to his seat but he was still watching me carefully.

I internally sighed. It was sweet that he cared but couldn't he tone down the over-protectiveness? I suffered in silence for the rest of the journey.

**- At School -**

My weird 'cramps' were getting worse. I tried not to let the pain show on my face as every step caused another aching twist.

I practically launched myself at my seat when I finally got to first period English. I don't know how I took in a word of what that teacher said.

**- Following Lesson -**

I found that walking was becoming painful. Why me? _Come on Tory, just to the end of the corridor and you can sit down! _Sitting down never sounded so good.

Why was I talking to myself you ask? Desperate times call for desperate measures people.

I was seeing spots by the time I got to my seat. Thank God we were watching a movie in this lesson! I don't think I could concentrate on the teacher if I tried.

Half way through the movie though, I started to feel just a little claustrophobic. Now this was unusual because I was used to being in tunnels with less space than this classroom. But nonetheless I felt that the two people next to me were too close for comfort.

I could hardly ask them to move 'cause that would be strange so I had to just grin and bear it. Without the grinning. My classmates look at me weirdly as it is.

When the bell went for the end of second period I was sweating like crazy. My body felt swelteringly hot on the inside but freezing on the outside.

I forced myself to get up and drag my behind to the next classroom. I found that I could now barely walk. Great. Each step was like someone cutting up my insides and stitching them back together. Repeated each step. Well this'll be one hell of a great walk! Please note the sarcasm.

My head was getting fuzzy. Were the lights this bright before? I squinted against the glare. I thought I could see Shelton and Hi leaning against the wall by the classroom. But then again the light was so bright I could convince myself that Johnny Depp was standing right before my eyes and actually believe it.

I was panting and my legs were shaking. What on earth is wrong with my body today? Did I catch something again? Oh God no…please don't give me anymore freaky abilities!

I felt like I was about to drop so I staggered to the wall so I could lean on something. The coolness of the wall was refreshing but at the same time burned.

In the distance I heard Shelton calling my name. A wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I slid to the floor. Someone's hand was on my shoulder. They were saying something. They sounded worried. I finally closed my eyes and blacked out.

***** Shelton's POV *****

"Oh God! Tory? TORY! Answer me!" I shook her shoulders. She was a mess. Her cheeks were flushed and she had a fever. She was soaked in sweat and before she had blacked out her eyes had seemed dazed. This didn't seem normal. What should we do? We can't risk exposing our secret but Tory looked like she needed a doctor! We had to get Ben! He would know what to do.

"Hi! Go get Ben! I'll take Tory outside to the courtyard. Meet us there!" I ordered Hi. For once he wasn't joking around. His face mirrored the emotions I felt. Worry and fear.

Hi didn't question me. He scrambled to get up and run to the library. We knew that Ben had a free period there as he had been rubbing it in our faces yesterday.

_Please hurry guys! _I thought to myself, hoisting Tory up with her arm over my shoulder. I began the slow walk to the courtyard, sincerely hoping I didn't meet anyone along the way.

***** Ben's POV *****

Sigh… Studying sucked. I wish something interesting would happen –

BANG! The door slammed open revealing a very tired Hiram who looked like he had just ran across the whole school.

"Wha-" I was abruptly cut off.

"Ben _*huff*_ it's Tory _*huff*_ she collapsed _*huff*_ not looking good _*huff*_ go to the courtyard!" I raced past him. I knew something was up with Tory this morning! Why didn't I make her go home sooner?

I spied Shelton standing under the cover of a tree. He waved me over frantically.

I saw Tory. Something was wrong. Really wrong. We needed to get her to a doctor, a hospital-

But _of course _we can't. We are virals. Hospitals are bad news.

I picked up Tory so that I was holding her bridal style against me. (Why is it called that?!) I could feel how heavily she was breathing; her breath fanning against my chest.

Hi came stumbling up to us. "Can't _*huff**huff* _breathe!" He puffed, doubled over.

"Hi, I'm sorry but we can't rest. We need to move NOW. We have to get Tory back to the bunker." I said with urgency. Without waiting for a reply, I started running with Tory secure in my arms. I needed to move_ faster_.

My emotions were already all over the place so summoning the flare came easily.

**Snup**

Power soared through my body, giving me strength. I ran even faster, the wind ripping at my clothes and hair.

It was a good thing I had left my jeep parked here rather than on the island. Otherwise how else would we get home?

I reached my jeep in record time. I unlocked the door and eased Tory into the backseat. She whimpered in pain. _What the hell happened to her? She was fine yesterday!_

I glanced behind me, eager to quickly take off in the car. Hi and Shelton weren't far behind and I could see that they had flared too.

If only I wasn't the only one who could drive. I wanted to look after Tory at the back. She seemed so fragile.

I hopped in the front behind the wheel, slamming the door behind me. It would do Tory no good if I started moping about something so stupid. Shelton hopped in the front with me while Hi was at the back with Tory's head in his lap. I gripped the steering wheel. Hi better take care of her.

***** Hiram's POV *****

I felt Tory's forehead. She was burning! Oh man this is bad… she keeps groaning at the slightest movement in the car. She seems to be unconsciously clutching her stomach.

At a particularly nasty bump in the road, she shrieked out in pain, curling her legs towards herself.

"Is she okay back there?!" Ben shouted towards me turning his head back and forth, trying to keep eyes on Tory and the road.

"As okay as she can be!" I yelled back, "Just hurry!" I'm getting scared now. Whatever is wrong with her, it's getting worse.

I saw Morris Island loaming ahead.

"Hang on Tory. Just hang on." I muttered. I stroked away a strand of hair from her face. She was just like a sister to me. I hope she will be okay.

***** Ben's POV *****

As soon as I turned off the engine, I leaped out of the car and flung open the door to the back. I carefully picked up Tory and carried her towards the bunker. Shelton hurried to open the door for me.

Tory stirred in my arms. Her eyes blinked open a fraction. "Ben…"

I laid her down on the sofa. As soon as I moved to get up, she grabbed my shirt.

"Don't…go…" She said weakly. I crouched by her. "I won't." I promised. She gave a content smile and closed her eyes again. Her breathing steadied. I dared to believe the worst was over.

"Hey! Hi can you get some cold water and a cloth?"

"Why is everyone ordering me around today? I'm not an errand boy. First Shelton now Ben! Jeez…" Hi grumbled but did as I requested.

I soaked the cloth Hi handed to me and placed it on Tory's head. All we had to do now, was wait.

***** Tory's POV *****

My eyes flickered. Where am I? I lifted my head and caught sight of the other virals sleeping in various chairs. I recognised that we were in the bunker.

I still felt uncomfortably hot but not like before. And the mysterious 'cramps' were gone too! Thank the Lord!

I decided that undoing the first few buttons of my shirt couldn't do much harm as well as loosening my tie. I also rolled up my skirt a couple of times for good measure. Sure I looked like the tripod but at least I was feeling cooler. I sighed in relief.

***** Ben's POV *****

Tory hadn't realised that I had been watching the whole 'clothes adjustment' display. That had certainly made me see her in a new light. It made me notice things about her.

Like how her hair was tousled but, not in a bad way. My gaze travelled lower. And I very much wish it hadn't.

The way her shirt was unbuttoned allowed a tantalizing view of her cleavage. And I had just seen more of her legs than I had ever hoped to. I gulped. My face was growing hotter and I had a strange warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. As I looked up again, my eyes were drawn to her lips that were parted slightly. She was panting slightly.

Then she licked her lips. _I wish I could kis-_ Wait…WHAT?! I snapped myself out of whatever haze I had dragged myself into. I looked back at Tory. Why did she seem so…_desirable_ all of a sudden?

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N:** Dun Dun Duuuun! Why is Ben getting so…_hot_ and _bothered_? Hmmm?

Tell me what you think about this story! Should it be continued…? Are the characters OOC? Constructive criticism welcome but no flames! Be nice to the author! :)

I have big plans for Tory…hehehe XD

**Next Chapter: **

_Find out what the weird 'cramps' Tory was experiencing were…_

_Find out why Ben is reacting this way to Tory…_

_And Find out why this spring is going to be putting Tory into all sorts of…interesting situations with 3 particular boys… ;)_

Till the next chapter!

**WolfFaerie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring Reveals All**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter commences! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback! Is it just me or do most fanfiction writers seem to upload late at night…? I'm sorry if the tense is a bit mixed up :') I tried my best! Anyways, on with the story!**

***** Tory's POV *****

I glanced around the bunker, only to lock eyes with Ben. Oh my-…I really hope he did not just see that.

But his face said otherwise. Red was staining both his cheeks and there was something unidentifiable in his eyes. I wasn't sure I liked that look… it was not a very 'Ben' expression.

A shiver runs up my spine. Yep…I was definitely not myself today. Ben shook his head and the spell was broken.

A sleepy groan broke the quiet. It seemed Hi had just woken up.

"Umbdmd…" he mumbled incoherently. He lifted his arms and stretched before resting his eyes on me. "…OhmygodyourokayTory!" This left his mouth in a rush and barely gave me time to breathe before the life was squeezed out of me by an enthusiastic Hi.

"Hi…can't…breathe" I managed to squeak. It was the best I could do without air. Hi let go of me but then I was caught in another bone crushing hug, this time from Shelton.

"I was so worried! How could you do that to us?!"

"It's not like I had a choice!" I replied, indignantly. A sudden growl cut off our reunion.

My head swivelled to the source expecting to find an animal. Instead there was Ben, flaring and growling at us. _Hang on…_

I followed his gaze. He was staring at…Hi and Shelton?!

"Guys…I think it's in your best interest to move away from me _very_ slowly."

"Huh? Why? What's gotten into Ben?" Shelton questioned, but did as I instructed along with Hi. Ben was really creeping us out.

Ben was still growling but it was more of a grumble now than anything else. I jumped when he pulled me forcefully into a protective hug.

"Mine." He growled. My eyes widened. Hi and Shelton backed away from Ben as he was still giving them a death glare.

"Ben?" My voice was shaking slightly. He said nothing.

I tried again. "Ben!" My voice was stronger and held more force. His head whipped around and he fixed me with an animalistic stare. Still holding my gaze, he bent his head so that his nose was buried in my neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled. He sighed then rubbed his cheek against my skin.

"Mine…" His voice was lower and it rumbled against my neck. My breathing was quicker and shallower. Heat was radiating from my face. That one word transformed me into this hormonal mess. Why?

I felt something wet trail against my skin. I realised it was Ben's tongue… WTF?!

"B-ben!" I'm stuttering now? Real smooth Tor real smooth… "Stop! What are you doing?!" I struggled against his grip. He hissed in displeasure. Hi and Shelton were looking on with expressions of utter embarrassment. I could tell they were not gonna be much help.

I elbowed Ben in the ribs before he tried to…_lick_ me again. He grunted in pain and momentarily gave me freedom. I took it with both hands. Scrambling away, I hid behind my human shields. Namely Hi and Shelton.

Ben was holding his head and groaning. He tried to stand but he only succeeded in stumbling in all directions before falling to the floor. He shook his head like a dog.

"Wha…What happened?" He sounded groggy like he had just woken up. He lifted his head. His flare was gone.

When his eyes found mine his whole face turned crimson. "Did that just…actually happen?!" Poor boy. He sounded like he was wishing he could be swallowed into the ground. I was wishing the same for me.

***** Ben's POV *****

_Arggg! What has gotten into me?_ It had felt like I was in a dream. I had no control over my body; I could only watch as I molested my friend… This could not happen again! I swear I would die of embarrassment if it did! But then again…as I thought back it had not been_ entirely_ bad. It had felt like a release that I had been holding back all this time. And her scent was addictive. Just thinking about it made me want to do that on my own terms… Oh my God…I'd enjoyed it?!_ What is wrong with me? _

I looked back at Tory. She was burning red. And hiding between Hi and Shelton. What had I done?

I hung my head in shame. Footsteps echoed in the concrete space. I only looked up when I realised they were coming towards me.

Tory was flaring. She was taking slow deliberate steps towards me. She almost pulled off the look of…_sexy_. Woah. Since when had that been a word to describe Tory? She smirked at me, seductively I might add.

I gulped. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I barely noticed our other two friends in the background, openly staring at us. All coherent thought left my brain when Tory decided to sit on my lap. She hooked her arms around my neck. She was…so…warm…and her scent… **SNUP**

***** Tory's POV *****

**SNUP**

I had no control over my body.

I couldn't so much as twitch a finger. Not to say that seducing the normally stoic Ben Blue wasn't exciting. I mean, it was in a way. But the other half of my brain was telling me that this was inappropriate and Kit would _flip_ if he found out.

But as I said, no control. My mouth seemed to gravitate towards Ben's ear. Of its own accord, my mouth started nibbling it. Ben's breathing grew ragged and he groaned. His head fell back, showing more of his neck. For some reason I wanted to make him make that sound again…_eww gross! What is this, an erotic romance novel?! _*mental shiver*

My-body-that-was-still-not-listening-to-me trailed my tongue from his collar bone to his jaw slowly. I was mentally slapping myself trying to snap out of it. I was also blushing. Mentally from head to toe.

He gripped my head and used his other hand to guide my face to his. Our lips were centimetres away, millimetres…

When I was suddenly, forcefully torn away from Ben and slapped multiple times across the face.

"Hey! Are you sober yet?" I realised Hi had gotten the pleasure of knocking some sense into me.

"Ow." I levelled a glare at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Only trying to help!" I looked over at Ben and saw the hilarious sight of Shelton smacking Ben across the face. Ben finally held both Shelton's wrists. "For crying out loud! That's enough, okay?!"

When Hi's laughter died down, an awkward silence filled the bunker.

"So…" Shelton said awkwardly.

I sighed. "Another mystery to solve."

"Huh? What mystery? Doesn't this just boil down to you two wanting to suck face and over-active hormones?!" Hi was on thin ice. Very. Thin. Ice.

I socked him one over his head. Dusting my hands off, I returned my attention back to our conversation.

"It's a mystery because…well…I had no control over what I was doing?" This came out as more of a question as I didn't know if it was the same for Ben. I could finally breathe when he agreed.

"It was the same for me. Like I was only watching but had no control over my own body."

"That's exactly it!" Phew! At least there's someone I can relate to that won't laugh their butts off at my predicament.

"Hang on, what? It looked completely natural to me!" Hi had come back from nursing his head. I was about to apologise for hitting him when- "Except for when Tory was trying to act 'sexy'. I mean, that was just wrong!"_ Oh, you stupid boy. _He had another bruise to match the other one.

"Maybe it's a good idea if you guys stay away from each other until we work out what's wrong. I don't know if you guys noticed but this happened straight away after Tory's fever. Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"Good point…" Trust Shelton to see the obvious details.

"Let's split for now and meet on video chat later. See if we find anything." The boys agreed and we made our way back to our houses. I kept sneaking glances at Ben as we were walking. It was like he was a magnet pulling me towards him.

I noticed that we had been getting significantly closer as we walked. I glanced at him _again_ for the hundredth time, only to find that he was looking at me too. Well that was awkward.

Instead of quickly looking away and pretending it had never happened like normal people, we stopped walking and kept staring. I was transfixed. Only when Shelton snapped his fingers in front of my eyes did I realise we were unconsciously reaching for each other. Damn. This is scary business.

Soon after, we parted ways and I was left to my thoughts.

That was when I remembered something _very_ important. We had skipped half of the school day and I was about to receive hell from Kit.

**- At Tory's house -**

"…is that clear young lady?" I hated getting my ear chewed off _every_ time something happened that I couldn't explain. Can't parents accept that impossible things _do_ happen? No? You're right. That's asking too much from their logical brains.

Oh right. He expects an answer. "I'm sorry! I just felt really ill and I just couldn't continue the school day." Not really a lie. When lying, stick as close to the truth as possible…or so some philosopher once said.

Kit looked somewhat convinced. That's a relief. I didn't really want to bring out the period card so that he felt too awkward to talk. With a quick 'next time go to the infirmary' I was free!

I ran up the stairs to my room so that I could start researching. I mean there has to be some explanation for how Ben and I were acting, right?

**- Several hours of fruitless searching later -**

I was apparently wrong. Nothing sounded remotely right. Only some myths about were wolves and the moon. Oh and an advert for some perfume that was supposed to produce the effects I had described. Something tells me I did not buy that perfume.

I was despairing when the guys finally got their butts online.

"Please tell me you found _something_?" I pleaded. Hi was looking sheepish. Hmmm.

"So Hi. Did you find anything?" I asked. He looked guiltier by the second.

"Um…well…I kindagotdistractedbycallofduty."

"What? Repeat please! Slowly."

Hi sighed. "I g-o-t d-i-s-t-r-a-c-t-e-d b-y c-a-l-l o-f d-u-t-y." Hi sounded like he was talking in slow motion.

"Why am I not surprised?" And I really wasn't. Really. I moved onto Ben who wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Ben?" He looked up but then looked away, a heavy blush adorning his handsome features. _Hang on…Back up a sec! Did I say handsome?! You know what…just…just never mind._

"Well? And why are you blushing?" Sure I remembered _earlier_ but I managed to be composed. What else happened while we were apart?

"Um…I may have come across a…um… ***cough* **brothel ***cough*** advert…" Ah. I see.

"Right! Moving on!" I sounded way too enthusiastic. "Shelton, _please_ tell me you found something useful." Insert puppy eyes.

"I actually did!" He looked very smug. Smarty pants.

"I found this weird thing about wolves and spring. I searched wolves 'cause y'know we're virals and all. But yeah let me read it to you.

**(A/N: By the way this is made up and you HAVE to read this to understand the rest of the story)**

_Spring is considered mating season for wolves. This is the time they find who they will mate with for the rest of their lives. Wolves come of age for this ritual at about 2yrs old. This is when they are fully grown. _

_A female who is destined to be an Alpha…" _Shelton pointedly looked at me_ "…will go through this differently to other females in the pack. Instead of just being attracted to_ **one **_particular male, she will_ _have_ **several** _to choose from._ _They are ones that she has deemed worthy to have a chance at being her mate. _

_The male wolves will then compete for her affections by trying to persuade the female to mate with them."_ This time Shelton looked at Ben _"…The female will react to each male slightly differently and the one who is chosen is the one who successfully gets her to mate with them."_

"…So are you saying we are acting like wolves_ even_ _more_ now?!" I said incredulously. I tried to keep my voice down. I didn't need Kit coming in to check on his daughter's mental health.

"Precisely!" Shelton looked pleased with himself. That is until what he had just said sunk in.

"So Ben is my possible mate?! What the hell?!" My face was on fire. Ben was looking like a tomato. Glad I wasn't the only one.

Hi was finding this funny.

"Oh my gosh! So that means…" He broke off spluttering "you guys have to do _it_!" Oh God. If there was a god out there, I'm praying that this is a nightmare…or a dream. No! Nightmare definitely!

Ben's face was no longer visible in his quarter of the screen. The box was there…just no Ben.

"Ben? You still with us buddy?" Shelton asked, concerned. At least_ someone _had sympathy for us. I glared at Hi who was guffawing and slamming his fist into his desk.

Ben gave a non-committal grunt that I took as a sign that he was just too embarrassed to show his face.

When Hi had composed himself – which took a long time believe you me – we finally got back to our little problem.

"You know…that still doesn't explain why Tory had that fever." Hi very _helpfully _pointed out. Wonderful. Another thing to look up.

Or not. Shelton seemed to be thinking which I took as a good sign.

"Tory…this will most likely be embarrassing but…" Shelton paused, probably deciding whether to say what he was going to say or not. "Did anything _else_ hurt during your fever?" I see now.

"…Yes…" I said hesitantly. I don't think I can face the guys again if they make me elaborate.

"Where?" Oh so blunt. Not my day at all.

"Um…below my stomach…" I inwardly cringed. I really hope they get the message.

"What did it feel like?" I could see Shelton awkwardly looking at everything except me. At the same time Hi had begun to question what was below my stomach before realising his stupidity.

I really hoped that this was necessary for Shelton's theory.

"…Like cramps but a thousand times worse…" I can't believe I just said that. I shifted uncomfortably. They were staring.

Well…this was awkward.

Shelton cleared his throat. "My theory is that your body was kinda preparing itself for the…_mating season_." That made some sense. "And the…um…_other_ place you were hurting went along with that theory…"

I happened to look at the clock on my screen. It was getting late.

"Guys, I think we should call it a night." They saw the time on their own clocks and agreed. We logged off one by one.

I turned off my computer and collapsed onto my bed. I had missed dinner with all the commotion. I wasn't hungry anyway.

I did my normal night time routine and got into bed. One thought popped out at me just before I drifted off. _Who were the other supposed males that were meant to be vying for my attention? _

**(End of Chapter)**

**A/N: Be honest…Was this too long?**

**NOTICE: I will update between every few days and a week during what's left of the holidays but when school starts it will be more like every 2 weeks possibly more. Depends on hw :) **

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think! And click that**_** (fav/follow) **_**button, it's sexy ;)**

**Next Chapter:**_** Find out who else is vying for Tory's heart…**_

_**Find out why spending long periods of time alone with hormonal boys is not a good idea…**_

_**And Find out how Tory copes with constant teasing from Hi…**_

**Till the Next Chapter**

**WolfFaerie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring Reveals All**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! It means a lot to me! IMPORTANT NOTICE AFTER CHAPTER!**

**Ready for the next instalment of Spring Reveals All? Here we go!**

***** Tory's POV *****

I woke up feeling normal. Ignorance is bliss. Just for five minutes thinking you are just a girl.

And then cue all that unneeded information overwhelming my peaceful mind. Oh great. Who else is going to be _competing_ for me today? Deep breaths Tory, deep breaths. Losing control of your body isn't _that_ scary! Sarcasm. I'm gonna cry. *sniffle*

I'm kidding! Sheesh, you should know me better by now…

Dreading school, I got up and did all the meaningless things that made me presentable to the world. At least I could eat breakfast today.

**- Downstairs -**

The blonde bimbo was making breakfast. Why does she make such damn good breakfast? It's her fault I feel so conflicted all the time.

"Hey honey! Here have some pancakes!" She gives me a smallish helping of the previously mentioned food. I'm not a freakin' mouse Whitney!

"Thanks." See? I manage to be civil.

Sitting down, I savour my breakfast. A small breakfast is better than no breakfast right?

**- At the Ferry -**

***** Ben's POV *****

I'm nervous. Who wouldn't be? I, for one, like being in control of my actions. Hormones are so annoying sometimes.

After thinking about all this mate stuff last night I had come to a conclusion about why I…maybe sorta liked being that close to Tory. I had noticed something that I had never seen before.

Tory was pretty. In a natural sense, not like the tripod.

This led me to thinking about why I had only just noticed this fact. I mean, I've known her for about one and a half years give or take. You would think I would have seen this before, right?

Wrong. I had to get so close we were breathing the same air.

I then realised that I _liked_ being close to her, closer than friends of opposite genders have any right to be.

My mind had then brought up the idea that…I liked maybe even loved Tory. It was possible right?

I was broken out of my reverie when someone sat next to me. I could smell the faint scent that was Tory's shampoo. It was fruity, for lack of a better word.

Then I realised. Tory was sitting next to me. _Right_ next to me. My body was starting to react to her presence. I looked towards her of my own free will. She was looking right back at me. She looked as drawn to me as I was to her.

…Was that just the hormones talking? I don't even know anymore. Her eyes flicked to my lips then back to my eyes. I'm not sure I care anymore either. She was not making this any easier to resist.

I subconsciously wet my lips. We leaned in…barely any space between us…noses touching…

BAM! Hi had made his entrance by jumping onto the boat therefore startling us back to our senses. I cleared my throat uncomfortably. Tory looked away blushing. She looked so cute when she blushed…

I was all of a sudden staring at Shelton's cheerful face rather that Tory's. I let out an honest to God growl. I clamped a hand over my mouth mortified. Hi and Shelton were laughing their butts off. Morons.

Stupid hormones.

When Shelton finally calmed down enough to speak he explained that I had been reaching for Tory again so he had intercepted me before it could get out of hand. I should be glad I didn't do something but there was just this small voice grumbling in my mind. The voice was telling me to take her as my mate before others joined the fray.

It would seem I had an inner wolf now.

The engine spluttered causing the boat to lurch before starting its journey to the mainland.

**- At School by Tory's Locker -**

***** Tory's POV *****

I was sorting through my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned, finding myself in very close proximity to Jason. He smiled looking me up and down.

"You know…" He started. "Something's different about you today…" He trailed off finding my face very fascinating. Sad to say…My body was forcing me to do the same. Making me drink him in.

My eyes were journeying around his face, finally stopping at his lips. He seemed to notice as his lips pulled into a tentative grin before closing the distance between us.

**SNUP**

Wonderful. This situation has just gotten ten times worse.

I'm flaring. In the middle of a crowded school hallway.

I quickly closed my eyes before anyone could notice.

He pulled me closer into his embrace, keeping us lip-locked. His kiss was gentle and sweet. He caressed my cheek, keeping me close.

This was different to what I had experienced with Ben. That had been more sensual, intimate. This was like…a classic high school first kiss.

Great I'm comparing them now? Like I would with food? I'm turning into such a sap. Jeez.

Jason finally pulled away. His cheeks were a light pink colour from what I could see before he opened his eyes. I looked down, breathing faster than normal. I didn't want to risk him seeing my flare.

I could hear his heart beating faster than normal.

I could also hear someone running full pelt towards us. I unintentionally inhaled the cocktail of smells around me. Apart from Jason, perfume and BO I smelt something that identified who was running towards us. Wolf. Ben.

Ben slammed into Jason at full speed. That could not have been fun for Jason considering how heavy Ben was. Not that I would know, he just looks heavy.

As a result of one human colliding with another, they both went sprawling on the floor. We were now getting some curious bystanders. The gleam in their eyes spoke louder than words.

A fight is what their looking for. And it looks like their wish will be granted. Sigh. _Ben you better know what you're doing._

I was not entirely happy with Ben attacking Jason, the boy who took my first kiss, but I suppose this mate thing was to blame. I guess I've found one of my other contenders.

I decided to try and placate Ben as it was hardly a fair fight. Not an easy task on a normal day. Especially hard when hormones are all over the place.

"Ben! BEN! That's enough!" Surprisingly he listened but not before kicking a groaning Jason in the side for good measure. It would seem having boys wanting to get on your good side has its perks. Hehe. I was certainly going to have fun with this later…

**SNUP **

I felt my flare die. Perfect timing. Ben's eyes were lowered. To a normal person, he looked ashamed but I knew better. He had flared too. Throwing one last look at a bruised and battered Jason, I grabbed Ben's arm to drag him away.

"Ben!" A voice behind us called out. I turned and saw Jason shakily standing up. "This isn't over! She _will_ be mine!" His eyes burned a brighter blue than normal.

We better get out of here before Jason does something he will regret.

Quickly turning, I led Ben through the crowd before he could retaliate. We had to get rid of his flare and fast. But it seems Ben had other ideas.

He was now leading me to what looked like the caretaker's closet. Oh no.

"Ben?! Are you serious?! We can't be in a tight, enclosed space togeth-" I was cut off by Ben crashing his lips into mine. He fumbled to get the door open. He tossed us inside before closing the door behind us.

**SNUP**

He was passionately kissing me with what I could only describe as hunger. As if I was his only source of air in a world without oxygen.

I couldn't help but respond in kind. Ben had me backed against a wall and was pressed completely against me. He had me trapped. Not that my body was going to let me escape anytime soon.

My mouth moved of its own accord. My tongue licked his lip and he opened his mouth obligingly. Our tongues were battling for dominance. We were both just stubborn I guess.

My hands found their way to Ben's school tie. Once it was discarded I unbuttoned his shirt, shaking with a primal desire that was not entirely mine.

I moved my hands over his muscles tantalisingly slowly. He nipped my lip in response. I surprised myself by hooking one leg around his hip. We were breaking a boundary between friends and more. There was no going back.

I slid my tongue along his, causing him to let out a moan that turned my insides to mush. He pulled his mouth from mine only to start planting butterfly kisses down my neck. All rational thought left my brain, making human and wolf one. What the wolf wanted. I wanted.

I was fighting for breath as I involuntarily let out breathy whimpers. Ben's hands left a trail of heat as he began to unbutton my shirt.

Ben captured my lips again in a fiery kiss.

***** Ben's POV *****

I couldn't stop the low growl from escaping my lips. Tory's scent was surrounding me in an intoxicating blanket, leaving my brain unusable.

I glimpsed her form through half-lidded eyes. She looked impossibly sexy with her flushed skin and tousled hair.

_Take her. She's your mate._ The inner wolf's voice was stronger now. I was finding it hard to disagree.

**SLAP! **I was harshly shoved away from Tory. Who dared to interrupt?! I sniffed the air and smelt…male wolf.

I pushed myself in front of Tory and growled warningly. No one comes between me and my soon to be mate!

Sounds escaped his mouth that I could not understand. He had his hands up in a sign that said he meant no harm.

I cocked my head to the side. I still didn't understand him. He attempted to move past me. I pushed him back. He may not be a threat but he was not going to touch Tory.

**SLAP SLAP SLAP! SNUP **

_Wha-_ I shook my head. It felt like a bucket of cold water had been tipped over my head. My thoughts were clearer. Human.

Hi was in front of me shaking my shoulders. Once he realised my flare had gone he stopped.

I looked behind me at Tory. She was partially undressed. _Had I done that?!_

My recollection of the past few minutes came back in a rush. I gulped. Tory was still looking at me, flaring, with pure lust. I couldn't look away.

Hi saved me by slapping me in the face. Again. I shot Hi an irritated look.

"Sorry!" He didn't sound sorry. "You were about to go into 'seduce Tory mode'." He had a point. I had nearly lost it again.

Hi reached Tory and slapped her across the face multiple times. She was not happy.

"Quit it! We really need another method to snap us out of it…" She mused.

"Nope! I'm good with this one!" Hi stated with glee.

"Well we AREN'T!"Tory and I shouted simultaneously. We looked at each other and blushed. I don't think me and Tory will be able to see eye to eye for a while.

"We should…uh…probably get dressed…" She muttered, embarrassed.

"Um…yeah…" I agreed. We turned away from each other.

When we were presentable, Hi led the way out of the closet. Very classy Ben. A caretaker's closet. Great way to sweep a girl off her feet.

I noticed the absence of other students. How long were we in there for? It seemed Tory was thinking along the same lines as she asked: "Where is everyone?"

"In class. I got a bathroom pass and heard you guys going at it in the closet." Hi replied with a wink. Both Tory and I burned with humiliation. Remind me to tease Hi mercilessly when he gets involved with a girl.

"Because you helped us in that…_situation_. I'm gonna let that comment slide. For now." I warned. What can I say? I'm nice enough to warn him of what's coming.

We parted ways to go to our respective classrooms; Tory and Hi to biology, me to English.

I fumbled for an excuse as I walked ridiculously slow speed to my class. I came up with several excuses but they had some faults.

These included: I slept in late (but everyone has already seen me at school), the ferry broke down (again I've been seen and other people like Hi and Shelton who ride with me are already in class).

I also considered the excuse being abducted by aliens but that seemed a little too far-fetched.

It turned out I didn't need to worry. All my planning completely went to waste anyway. I tried creeping past the teacher but she has ears so good it was criminal.

Without turning around she said, "Benjamin Blue, detention here after school. That will teach you to waltz into my class late."

With that, I dragged myself to my desk and slumped into my seat.

The rest of the day crawled by. School does that to you when a detention awaits.

**- End of the School Day -**

***** Tory's POV *****

I hadn't seen Ben all day. He had different lessons and breaks to me so this wasn't surprising. For some unknown reason, I felt like part of me was missing.

I blame it on the 'mate' thing. From now on, everything unexplained is going to be blamed on that.

I was currently walking to the school gate to meet the others as we had different last lessons. But as soon as I stepped outside, I stopped right in my tracks.

Leaning against the gate was the one and only Chance Clayborne.

He froze when he looked up only to lock eyes with me. It was the first time I had seen him since I found out he was viral too.

I found that I couldn't move. Not again!

**SNUP**

Luckily no one was in the courtyard presently.

I strutted towards him, feeling like a moth pulled to a flame. I reached him sooner than I'd have liked.

My finger stretched towards his throat. It trailed from his collarbone to his chin, mostly using my nail so it scratched against his skin.

I made his face jut out, exposing his neck, before letting go and turning away.

Chance made a disgruntled noise that sounded strangely hot to my ears. He grabbed me from behind roughly.

I was imprisoned for the second time today in a boy's arms.

_But not the right arms…_ A voice somewhere in my head whispered. I chose to ignore it as I did not want to believe I had schizophrenia to top everything off. Oh. Right. I blame the mate thing!

Chance laughed harshly in my ear, bringing me back to the situation at hand. "You aren't getting away from me that easily, sweetheart." He practically purred that last word.

I could barely breathe he was holding me so tight. I snapped my mouth at his face in response. I would have bitten his nose if he hadn't moved just in time.

This just made him more determined to keep me prisoner. "I like 'em feisty!" He gave me a wolfish grin. "We can have lots of _fun_ together…" I'm not sure I liked his idea of 'fun' if this was anything to go by.

He buried his nose in my hair and sniffed. He murmured his approval. Gripping me with one arm, he used the other to run a hand through my hair. "So soft…"

He lowered his face to my neck before rubbing his face against it. My body tried to dodge his touch but he held me in place. Chance then ran his tongue down the length of my neck.

I shivered. Why does this feel so wrong but so…sinfully good at the same time?!

I felt his teeth sink into the spot he just licked. "Ah…" I winced. His teeth were unnaturally sharp.

His lips kissed the bite he just gave me. He didn't stop. He was kissing every inch of skin he could reach. I couldn't stop the groan that left my mouth.

He moved up again to my jaw. He started leaving small nips along there. I was certain I would have many bruises later.

How to explain _this_ to my father? Fun times ahead…

He tugged at my ear lobe with his teeth causing my knees to buckle. I collapsed against him.

My body rebelled, clawing at his arms and face. He just bit me harder.

I think he likes it 'rough'.

He swivelled me around and as he was about to crash his lips into mine, I caught sight of some bystanders. Some fairly shocked bystanders.

Hi and Shelton to be exact. And coming out from the school was Ben. He must have been kept behind. I didn't know what the time was but he was late.

His face went from neutral to livid in a heartbeat.

Then he ran. Straight towards us.

**(End of Chapter)**

**A/N: Cliff hanger!**

**Well? What do you think? Review please! And don't forget that sexy **_**(fav/follow)**_** button! ;)**

**I have NEVER written romance scenes before so I'm sorry if they are a bit disappointing… I tried my best! Any tips are welcome!**

**I tried to make Tory react in different ways to Chance, Jason and Ben. Hope it was clear-ish! **

**Ben got seductive Tory, Jason has sweet/shy Tory and Chance gets feisty Tory!**

**NEXT UPDATE WILL TAKE LONGER AS I WILL BE AWAY!**

**Next Chapter****: **_**Find out…what Ben will do when he gets his hands on Chance…**_

_**Find out…how Tory copes being fought over by Jason, Ben and Chance…**_

_**And Find out…if Hi keeps slapping Ben and Tory to snap them out of it…**_

**Till the Next Chapter**

**WolfFaerie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring Reveals All**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Baaaack! (sorry I took so long, school transforms me into a zombie -.-) **

**When I was on holiday, I spent all my money on books! :D**

**I'm broke now…hehe…**

**Anyway…enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_His face went from neutral to livid in a heartbeat._

_Then he ran. Straight towards us._

***** Tory's POV *****

Oh…sugar…

"Ben! Come on, you don't want to do this…Ben…BEN!" He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and tore me away from Chance. He wasn't listening to me.

"Mine!" He muttered with conviction.

"Ben…you're hurting me…ow…" I moaned in pain. That boy has a damn strong grip.

He released me as if I was burning hot, looking me over with concern.

That is until Chance refocused Ben's attention on him with an irritated snarl.

Ben immediately stepped towards him. I saw Chance do the same. They began circling each other, growling and huffing.

A fight was imminent.

Now being the responsible girl that I was, I was not gonna just let them attack each other…

…Without getting Hi and Shelton involved as well!

I gave them a push in the right direction. "Come on! Get involved! Distract them before they kill each other!"

Hi fell right into the middle of the 'circle' they had established. Oops. Forgot I was still flaring…hehe…

Grumbling, Hi got up. He was in the middle of dusting himself off when he realised exactly where he'd landed.

He froze. Turning his head to me, he mouthed , "Help me!"

Chance and Ben both had comical expressions of confusion on their faces. Well at least they were successfully distracted!

"Hi!" I whisper yelled, "It's working! Keep distracting them!"

"With what?" He replied at the same volume.

"I don't know! Think of something!"

Hi looked like he was deep in thought. I wish I had a camera; these moments are rare. His face brightened suddenly.

Then he started doing…the Macarena?!

Ben and Chance cocked their heads to the side. They were acting like curious puppies! Aaaaww! I _really_ wish I had my camera.

Ben tentatively trotted forward. He sniffed Hi but had to jump back to avoid getting hit by him as he danced.

It was such a comical sight that I had to stifle a giggle. I heard a muffled laugh from my left too. It was Shelton. I didn't realise he had come back. I was pretty sure I'd flung him across the courtyard.

…By accident _of course_.

**SNUP**

My flare's gone. Yes! This means I have control over my body! I relax, relieved.

Turning my head back to the scene in front of me, I had to muffle another laugh as I saw that both boys were now curiously sniffing and poking Hi. They were so going to hear about this later. *insert cheeky grin*

"What are you smiling about? I know that smile and it means bad news." Shelton asked warily, readying himself to run if necessary.

"Oh don't worry Shelton. You aren't the target." I said nonchalantly.

He audibly breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't appear worried that our other friends might suffer in his place. Such a nice friend.

"Um…guys? Little help here! This is freaky!" Hi called to us.

I glanced his way and saw that Hi was receiving a_ very_ thorough inspection. I took pity on him just this once, and made my way over to them.

"Oi! Over here! Ben! Chance!" This felt weird. I was calling my friends as if they were dogs.

It didn't help that they responded like dogs too.

Their heads shot up and Ben immediately bounded over with Chance close on his heels. I was rugby tackled to the ground by two very over excited boys.

Ben buried his nose in the crook of my neck, breathing deeply. He nudged my neck with his nose before pulling back to look at me with warm, affectionate eyes.

He was adorable! I couldn't help but smile at him.

Chance nipped my ear to remind me he was there too. His hair was all ruffled. My hand reached up and started to smooth it down. He leaned into my touch with closed eyes.

When I pulled my hand away he whined just like a puppy! I giggled because come on. Who can keep a straight face when the usually smooth talking Chance is acting so cute?

The spell was broken when Ben growled, facing Chance. Chance obligingly snarled back.

Not good! There's less than 10cm between them!

I pushed myself up and scooted away slightly. Come on, think! What will kill their flare?

Think…think… I looked at Shelton then Hi trying to find inspiration. I briefly considered kicking them where the sun don't shine, but then thought they would try to get back at me somehow.

Oh, and it would hurt a lot.

My eyes refocused on Hi.

….I've got it! I shuffled closer to the boys so they were in touching range. I put one hand behind each of their heads. They were too busy proving their masculinity to notice.

I then in one swift move knocked their heads together. Fairly hard if I do say so myself.

Don't look at me like that! What did you think I was going to do, seduce them? Okay maybe that would have worked as well…

My poor innocent-ish mind is being polluted!

The poor boys groaned, rubbing their heads.

"Tory!" Ben whined, "What did you do that for?"

"Yeah! I thought you liked me." Chance pouted, looking very much like a child who had been denied his favourite toy.

I simply stated, "World War 3 was about to commence." Before standing up and wandering over to my bag which had been forgotten on the ground in all the action.

I crouched down to pick it up. Wiping away the dirt, I looked up to see two mildly confused boys. Chance looked even more at a loss seeing as he had no clue as to what had just happened.

I sighed. Boys.

"Come on! Let's go home! Oh, and Chance" -He looked up- "You're coming with us."

"But-"

"No buts! We have something we need to explain that concerns you." The others began walking to the ferry but Chance held his ground.

Annoyed, I waltzed over to him, grabbed his arm (ignoring the spark I felt when we touched) and began the task of dragging him along.

Man this guy's heavy!

"You could make this easier you know!" My voice was strained. I was barely moving him! Damn it! Knew I should have taken up that gym summer pass…

"Fine…" Chance reluctantly started working his remarkably fine, long legs. …What? Can't a girl look at an attractive guy in peace?

As we were walking, well Chance was walking I was half jogging to keep up, I sighted Jason by the gate.

I contemplated whether I should get him to tag along too, seeing as he was part of this as well. But I was _not_ in the mood to try and explain the 'virals' thing to him right now. Poor guy will just have to be confused for a while.

I tried not to meet his gaze as we walked by. But it was so damn hard seeing as it felt like my body was being set on fire, he was staring so hard!

I hadn't realised that I had stopped till I felt Ben's hand clasp my own and began to pull me towards the others.

The others were waiting by the road in awkward silence which was unusual to say the least. They have Hi with them for Pete's sake! As we drew near, Ben let go of my hand. I hate to say it but I kind of wanted to hold his hand longer. It had felt warm and safe.

Shaking myself out of it, I walked with them to the ferry.

No one had spoken for the whole time we were walking. And it was bugging me.

"Enough!" Everyone gave me startled looks. "I can't stand all the quiet! If you won't talk why don't we play a game or _something_?" They begrudgingly agreed.

"Okay…I spy with my little eye something beginning with… 'B'." They all groaned. Give me some credit! There's not much you can play on a boat you know.

And so began a tedious game of I Spy.

**-About to get off the boat-**

"Finally!" Chance practically leapt off the boat. The virals looked relieved too.

That was _painful_. Whoever came up with the game I Spy should rot and burn.

I led the way to the bunker with the boys in tow. Silence had fallen yet again. Ugh. So much for my attempt at an ice-breaker. I looked back and saw a clear divide between them.

We practically mowed the door down in our eagerness to get inside the bunker. I claimed my seat on the sofa before anyone else could object. For good measure I rested my legs along the rest of the sofa too.

I should have known that wouldn't stop Chance. He waltzed right over and unceremoniously lifted my legs up, sat down and repositioned my legs on his lap. The position seemed oddly intimate.

Ben barely cut back a growl. Chance looked up at him in surprise but didn't ask.

After a few moments of tense silence, Chance asked, "What the _hell_ happened back there?"

This seemed to reignite Hi's voice box as he started talking at a thousand miles per hour. Presumably to make up for the half an hour of silence.

"Woah! Woah. Woah… Slow down, okay Hi? Say that again so us slow people can understand." Shelton effectively cut Hi off.

Hi sighed. "Never mind. Who's going to explain? I'd be happy to-"

"No!" Shelton, Ben and I shouted at the top of our lungs. I don't know about them but I sincerely did not want Hi using our predicament to try out his countless innuendos. Just no.

"I think Tory would be our best bet." Ben interrupted my internal monologue. Rude.

Various forms of agreement were heard. I guess I will be blushing for the rest of the afternoon.

I explained our situation in the least embarrassing way possible…which was still very embarrassing. At the start Chance looked intrigued. By the end he looked downright terrified. I couldn't blame him.

"So let me get this straight. You chose _me_ as a potential mate?!"

I felt the need to point out that I had no control over who got chosen.

"Apparently, to end this one of you guys has to have sex with her." Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Hiram. The boy who intentionally makes awkward situations ten time worse.

**(A/N: Don't worry! There won't be a sex scene as Tory is under age and I don't write lemons! Story will finish a different way ;)! )**

"W-what?!" Chance spluttered. He tried to get up but tripped seeing as he had forgotten my legs were in his lap. This caused us both to go tumbling to the floor.

I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the hard concrete floor. But my landing was surprisingly warm and…alive?!

I shot up and realised the compromising position Chance and I had landed in. I was currently straddling him as he lay on the ground, looking up at me in shock.

I felt the feelings of lust stir in my stomach and decided that I should probably get up before we got a replay of what happened in the courtyard.

I tried to swiftly stand up, I really did, but something or should I say someone was holding me down. It seems it was too late to stop Chance from flaring. I felt my body being taken over by my wolf instincts. Not again!

**SNAP**

I shifted in place uncomfortably but stopped when Chance groaned. His eyes were closed and his body seemed tense. I experimentally rolled my hips again. His sharp intake of breath told me something my innocent-ish brain did not want to comprehend.

The noises he was making now made sense seeing as I was sat over his 'special' place. Oh gods…

"Tory…"His husky voice caught my attention. As did his glowing, want-filled eyes. "I want you…"

My stomach tightened considerably. His words making me shiver.

I felt defiant under his gaze. He would not make me submit!

…Hang on…where did those thoughts come from?

I was unable to ponder it any further as Chance gripped my legs, making us even closer than before. He growled his approval. I was having a hard time making no noise myself.

"No need to hold back, princess. I know you can't keep your hands off me." He smirked.

I wanted to prove him wrong. Oh so badly.

I leant forward, unbuttoning the first few buttons of my school blouse. Chance's eyes were staring at my exposed cleavage. His face was a delightful red colour.

I tipped his chin up so he was forced to look at me. "My eyes are up here Chance." I grinned.

Until he grabbed my shoulders and forced my body down till we were flush up against each other.

I growled warningly. If he takes this too far…

He hungrily pressed his lips to mine.

…Oh no he didn't!

Chance forced my lips open. His tongue roamed my mouth, making me feel violated. In retaliation I bit his tongue. Hard.

He yelped and quickly drew his mouth away from mine. I again attempted to get up but he still held onto my arms.

"Not so fast, princess." He pushed my chin up with rough hands, exposing my neck. Chance then proceeded to bite down my neck to my collarbone. I was sure to have bruises later.

I scratched his arms in return. No way was this son of a biscuit getting away unscathed!

A particularly hard bite brought me to my senses for just a second but it was enough to make out the panicked shouts of Hi and Shelton. And the furious roars of Ben.

A flash of cold startled me out of my flare.

**SNUP**

I was dripping wet with what smelt like sea water. Remembering who I was currently sitting on, I scrambled up. Looking down, I saw a fairly flustered dripping wet Chance who would not meet my gaze.

Before I could think anything else, I was enveloped in a pair of warm arms.

"Are you okay? If that grasshole did anything to hurt you…" Ben let the threat hang. He pushed me back so he could give me a once over. His eyes widened when he saw the state of my neck.

"I'll kill him." He breathed. Before he could make it reality I cupped his cheek so he would look at me.

"You know as well as I do that he had no control. That I had no control." His eyes softened slightly. He leant forward, his gaze flicking to my lips. Eyes beginning to swirl golden.

…When Hi pushed me out the way at the last possible second.

Ben looked flabbergasted at what he was currently doing. It seemed Hi had just received a kiss on the cheek from none other than Ben Blue. They both, looking disgusted, stepped away from each other.

I know I should feel miffed that Hi had stolen my kiss, but their expressions were just too funny. I laughed so hard that I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Shelton joined in…and I think Chance did too. But I couldn't be sure seeing as I was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

"Aw Ben! I didn't know you loved me so much!" Hi said jokingly in a simpering voice, batting his eyelashes.

Ben just glared at him. The effect was ruined as he was busy wiping Hi DNA from his mouth.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Ben yelled and chased after a frightened looking Hiram. They ran outside towards the dock.

Of course we had to see this so we crowded round the doorway. We started laughing again when we saw Ben dragging Hi towards the water before hefting him up and dumping him unceremoniously into the ocean.

Dusting his hands off, Ben jogged towards us looking pleased with his payback.

"Shall we wait inside?" Ben suggested, his voice filled with mirth.

We agreed and waited for Hi to come back.

Five minutes later, a very wet Hi appeared in the doorway. He walked to the last available seat on the sofa next to me and proceeded to shake the water from his hair.

"Hey!" I protested, shielding myself from the water droplets.

"Well _sorry_. If _someone_ hadn't made me take a bath in the ocean I wouldn't be soaked right now." Hi stared pointedly at Ben.

Ben just smiled back.

I cleared my throat to get Hi's attention. "So what in the world possessed you to dump a bucket of water over us?!" I asked incredulously.

"You said not to slap you! I was running low on options, give your poor friend a break!" Everyone laughed at Hi's theatrics.

My mind couldn't help but flashback to what happened. Sigh. This mate thing will be the death of me.

**(End of Chapter)**

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Don't kill me! *pelted with various fruit and veg***

**:') I deserved that didn't I?**

**GCSE's are hard though! I get soooo much homework it's not even funny!**

**Anyway! What did you think? Review and tell me! And don't forget the sexy **_**(fav/follow) **_**button! ;)**

**Feel free to give me ideas for future scenarios! *wink wink* If you know what I mean…**

**I'll update as often as I can!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Find out…why it's not a good idea to be seen kissing Jason…**_

_**Find out…what antics the virals plus Chance get up to when they are bored…**_

_**And Find out…why Tory wants to sink into the ground and never face Ben again…**_

**Till the Next Chapter**

**WolfFaerie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spring Reveals All**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Can I just say that school is a drag? Way too much hw people! I barely have **_**any**_** free time! =( **

**Though I guess I could read less…**

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't follow the 'Find Outs' of last chapter, I was stuck for ideas :( **

**By the by, I know that Wolfgirlrocks1 suggested that I add in Jason and Chance POV and I will but be patient with me! :) Will most likely be in the next chapter!**

**On with chapter 5! *doing weird thing with hands to introduce the next chapter***

*****Tory's POV*****

I jolted awake from a vivid dream about me having to pick a mate out of Ben, Jason and Chance.

Oh wait. That's my reality isn't it? Well, fiddlesticks.

I looked at my clock and nearly simultaneously combusted. I'M LATE!

Falling over my two feet, I got ready for school in record time. I raced down the stairs expecting to be met with a fully dressed Kit, only to find…him in his PJ's blearily making coffee?

"Oh…hey Tory. Why are you in uniform? It's Saturday."

…

Why meeeee?!

**-Later-**

Once I had successfully calmed down and treated myself to an hour of reading, I deemed myself ready to face the day.

_I wonder if the guys are free… _I started walking towards the general direction of the bunker. Digging my phone out of my pocket, I sent a text to all the virals. I was requesting to meet up at the bunker.

I was thinking we could bust a criminal, maybe rob some secret tomb, crack a case, you know normal weekend stuff.

They just had to burst my happy bubble.

**Hi: Sorry Tor my mum is dragging me to temple to 'right my evil ways' 'cause I skipped classes :( **

**Shelton: I really can't today, I'm really behind with a school project…sorry…**

**Ben: I'm out on Sewee. Sorry.**

Now what am I meant to do…?

I decided that I might as well go for a walk seeing as I was half-way to the bunker anyway.

I ambled along the dunes and towards the beach. I found a couple of interesting shells and a crab or two on my travels but nothing extremely exciting. Just shows how much I depend on the others to provide my daily entertainment.

I was about to head back when I saw something strange. Something so out of place on our island.

A car.

Not just any car. Oh no. A very expensive looking car.

And who should I find leaning against it looking moodily into the distance? The one and only, Chance Clayborne.

What the fudge is he doing here?!

I'm going to do some snooping.

Crouching low, I inched forward. The dunes provided excellent cover.

Chance looked lost. I think he was looking for something but judging by the vast supply of curses coming out of his mouth, I don't think he found it. One thing caught my attention though.

"Where is that damn bunker…"Interesting. So he was looking for our hideout was he? Good luck to him then.

I was about to turn away, knowing full well that our bunker was safe, until I looked down at my leg only to find a very big and leggy spider making itself at home.

I screamed.

I know, I know. I don't look like the kind of girl who screams at spiders and I usually don't. But that _thing _was a monster. I think we can make an exception.

"Get off! Get off!" I frantically shook my leg. Why won't the stupid thing move?! A hand reached down and flicked it off. It then scuttled away into the distance and out of sight.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to thank my saviour only to come face to face with an annoyed Chance.

"Thank you?" I squeaked. Mental face palm.

"Were you spying on me…?"

"Uh…No! Why would I spy on you?" I laughed nervously, "I was just…uh…tying my shoe laces! Yeah, tying my shoe laces!"

"Oh really?" He was humouring me.

"Yes!" Shaking his head, he reached down to give me a hand up. Now standing, I brushed off the sand from my shorts. And checked for other creepy crawlies. No harm in checking spidey hadn't brought friends right?

"Hey, where's your friends?" He asked, looking around as if they would magically pop out of thin air.

"It's just me today. They're all busy." I replied forlornly.

Chance studied my face. My cheeks grew hot and I was certain I was bright red. If he tries something there would be no one to stop us.

…Not sure how I feel about that.

My thought process made me blush even more.

He flicked my forehead. "Thinking naughty things are we Tory?" He smirked.

I stuck out my tongue in response. "You wish!" I know I was being immature but what was I supposed to say? Yes?! Hell no!

"And what if I do wish?" What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

He angled my chin up with his fingers. His face grew closer. That's it, I'm bailing!

Ripping myself away from his grasp I turned away. "I'm going home."

"Wait! Tory I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you. Please?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his pleading expression. I'm a sucker for puppy looks. Ugh.

"Fine…" His face brightened… "But," …then sank again. "no funny business, got it?"

His face broke out into a grin. "Got it!"

**-In the car after 5 minutes of awkward silence-**

This is…_really_ awkward. I suppose we really don't have much to talk about.

"What's your favourite colour?" I blurted out. Yeah that's me. Tory Brennan, cool as a cucumber.

Chance looked at me strangely. I give him credit for answering though. "Uh…Okay…its red."

I started this conversation, I might as well finish it.

"Cool. Mine's blue." Silence again.

Oh the awkwardness.

With nothing better to do I decided to turn on the radio. Heavy metal blasted out of the speakers. I tried to block out the screaming and drums with no success.

I reached for the volume to turn it down to an acceptable level. I was seriously checking that my ears weren't bleeding. It was _that_ loud.

I didn't really like heavy metal all that much, I preferred to know what the words being sung were, so I decided to fiddle about with the radio again. Big mistake.

The very saucy lyrics of Rihanna's S&M teased my ears. Chance stiffened beside me.

…_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me-_

Okay enough! I changed the station again. More sexually orientated lyrics greeted my ears. This time Simon Curtis' Flesh…the lyrics really made my toes curl… Shudder.

…_Wanna wrestle with me baby_

_Here's a sneak, little peek_

_You can dominate the game 'cause I'm tough_

_I don't play around that often_

_When I do, I'm a freak_

_So you'd better believe I like it rough-_

Oh hell no! Fast as lightening I reached for the button. Chance also had the same idea as our hands met at the same time on the button. Luckily before we could register where our hands were, we had changed the station.

Nice, safe instrumental music filled my ears. Seriously what was wrong with the world?! What happened to sweet love songs, huh?

I looked up at Chance only to see him already staring at me. Only then did I fully register that we were sort of holding hands…

Shoot, that's awkward. I pulled my hand back as if he had a contagious skin disease. He gingerly brought his hand back to the wheel.

He cleared his throat. Then there was awkward silence. Yet again. Only now with classical music in the background.

**-Arriving in Charleston-**

Finally! The tension was so thick I could've cut it with a knife and spread it on toast. Seconds after we parked I jumped out gasping for fresh air. I did tell you the tension was thick.

Chance glided out with practised elegance. Show off.

"So…" I trailed off. "Where are we going? You said you would make it up to me."

Might as well get straight to the point. I sensed an opportunity that was worth my while.

"Hmmm…Well I guess I could take you round the shops…? Maybe buy you something?" Hmm…yeah I guess that sounds reasonable.

"Ok!" I replied brightly. I grabbed Chance's arm and began dragging him towards the nearest shop. This just so happened to be my favourite place to shop!

'**Gizmo's Gadgets'**

I know, cheesy name. But it sure makes up for it with its produce! All sorts of cool electronic devices. Any sort of spyware imaginable.

I think you know where we virals get most of our do-hickies now don't you?

I knew where everything was and I headed straight for the section with forensic evidence stuff. Chance just followed close behind, _completely_ out of his element.

I gazed at the one thing I have wanted for so long. The one thing that I continuously saw on detective shows.

A magnifying glass.

Now don't laugh! It's not just any old plastic thing. Nope. This was the real deal.

And I wanted it.

I looked up at Chance expectantly. He gave me a quizzical look. To emphasise my point, I picked up the magnifying glass with one hand and with the other I held out my hand in a _'give me your money 'cuz I want to buy this'_ gesture.

Chance took one look at the object in my hands and burst into hysterics.

"T-tha- that's…that's what… you want?!" I was not amused.

I tapped my foot impatiently with my hand still outstretched.

When his laughter finally subsided (after 5mins) he handed me some money.

I tried my very best not to skip to the counter.

I was on very good terms with the cashier. I came here so much we were practically buddies. He was your average geeky college student with a Saturday job but we could sure talk up a storm.

"Hey Jeff!" I greeted him.

"Hey there Tory! Haven't seen any of your friends, where are they?" I recounted how they abandoned me for more productive things.

Jeff cracked up. "You are funny Tory! Hey so I saw you walk in with that handsome specimen of the male species over there…" He trailed off winking at me.

I flushed crimson. "You got it wrong! Nononononononononono! It's nothing like that!" I flailed my arms about wildly. Jeff always knows how to embarrass me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw the source of my embarrassment.

"Hey…who's that guy?" He asked in a low voice next to my ear. I tried to ignore the shivers I got from his close proximity.

"Oh right! Jeff this is Chance. Chance this is Jeff." I introduced them. They did the weird head nodding thing. Boys.

"Well, we'll be off then. Bye Jeff!"

"See ya Tory! Enjoy the magnifying glass!" He called after us.

We were walking along when out of nowhere I was pushed into an alley and against the wall.

"Wha-" I was silenced by a kiss. My brain was short circuiting. Chance Clayborne was kissing _me_?! Of his own free will?!

We broke apart for a second. "I never want you to look at any other guy!" He growled before kissing me again with even more fire.

He made me lose all thought. His perfect lips moved against mine, possessive, teasing. His tongue flicked my lips and I allowed him entrance.

We explored each other's mouths not caring who saw. I nipped his lip, making him groan with want.

He became rougher. Demanding. He pressed me into the wall further. I could feel every bit of him against me.

"Tory…" He moaned against my lips. His hands traced my thighs, causing me to arch myself against him. A small growl escaped my mouth; I was losing control.

Chance hissed. "Fudge…" He delved his head into my neck, licking and sucking on my sensitive skin.

"Aaah…" I breathed. I felt his mouth curve into a small smirk against my skin. He traced his tongue sensually against my neck, while his hands roamed my sides.

But then something strange happened. When he was about to move his hands under my tank top, I was suddenly brought to my senses with an image of me and Ben doing something similar not 24 hours ago. I wriggled away from Chance. _He isn't Ben. I only want Ben to do this to me. _Woah, were did that come from?!

Chance looked hurt. I felt bad, but I'd feel worse if I let anything else happen. Even though his hair was mussed and his lips bruised slightly from kissing, making him look like a sex god, I just couldn't keep Ben from my mind.

"I'm sorry…It just doesn't feel right…We aren't even dating." I hid my face behind my hair.

I startled when I felt his hand cup my cheek. "I understand." He finally said. I breathed a sigh of relief. He understood. "But…you never said I didn't have a chance! I'll just get you the old fashioned way. I'll make you fall for me!" He grinned.

Oh sugar… I nearly got lost in his fiery crimson eyes. A pair of shining golden eyes stared at me in my head.

"We better get rid of our flare before we go out there…" I pointed out.

"But how?"

I got an idea and I smiled sweetly at Chance before slapping him across the face. Thank you Hiram for supplying my head with ideas!

"Ow! What was that for?!" Chance's normal eyes looked at me in confusion.

"Your flare's gone." I shrugged. I saw Chance smirking. Oh no-

Slap.

Ow.

Shaking my head at what an odd pair we were, I led the way back to the street.

"Where to next?" Chance asked. Oh the possibilities!

**-A Couple of Hours and Shops Later-**

"You are tiring to shop with, you know that?" Chance huffed as he sat on the park bench with his ice cream.

"Oh really?" I replied innocently, licking my own ice cream. I had dragged him to many shops, many shops indeed. I was now sporting quite a few bags stuffed with my various purchases.

Chance sighed. "You know that was probably the most fun I've had in ages?"

"Glad I could entertain you."

"It almost seemed like a date." He said, cheekily peering at me.

He knows anything to do with romance makes me blush. Damn him. My face probably looked like a tomato right now. I hid once again behind my hair.

"Hey…Don't hide your face, you look cute when you blush." I glanced up to see him awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He also had a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"You're just saying that." I know for a fact I look stupid when my face is red.

He suddenly pinched my cheek. "Don't you dare say that. I'm not." He checked his phone. "It's getting late, I should probably drive you back."

"Sure." I replied, finishing my ice cream and walking in the direction of Chance's car.

**-Dropping Tory off at Home-**

"I'll see you around then?" Chance asked from the driver's seat. We were outside my house and I was about to get out.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Hey…Come here, I want to tell you something." I turned towards him.

"Closer." I shifted nearer.

"Come on closer." I was getting suspicious now. What did he want to tell me that required me to be within breathing distance?

I shifted closer still. I felt something warm and moist on my cheek.

Chance kissed me on the cheek?! My hand gravitated to my face where he had pressed his lips.

He chuckled. "Go on! Your old man must be worried." Oh shoot. I quickly waved goodbye and scrambled out of the car and ran to the front door. I turned just in time to see Chance blow one last kiss at me before driving off into the late afternoon sun.

Shaking my head, I unlocked the door and walked to the living room. A sight greeted me that I was not expecting. There was no Kit to be seen. Only three sets of curious eyes watching me. Four if you counted Coop.

"H-hey guys!"

"Tory, where have you been all day?" Shelton asked suspiciously.

Busted!

**(End Of Chapter)**

**A/N: So what do you think? Was that acceptable to all you Chance/Tory fans? If you are looking for Ben/Tory do not fret for there will be more in later chapters! ;)**

**Please do review! Do not be a silent reader! And after all this time that **_**(fav/follow)**_** button is **_**still**_** sexy! So click it! ;)**

**Next Chapter: Find out…What other scenarios Tory gets put into by the author…**

**Find out…How Tory copes with a jealous Ben…**

**And Find out…Why being Jason and being caught trying to cop a feel of Tory is not a good combo…**

**Till the Next Chapter**

**WolfFaerie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spring Reveals All**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took a bit longer! I was ill :'(**

**But hopefully this will be worth the wait! :D**

**Hopefully. Let me know what you think.**

**Also: A few Ben POV's and a Chance POV coming up! I will try make the story flow 'cause I couldn't make them into separate chapters (too short)! Mostly Tory's POV though!**

**Probably just a one off!**

**On with the story!**

***** Tory's POV *****

Oh great. Freakin' fantabulous. Yes I just made a new word. Deal with it.

How on earth was I meant to explain the fact that I was with Chance all day? And was, dare I say it, enjoying myself?

Where was Kit when you needed him to interrupt?

The virals were still looking at me expectantly. Even Coop. Traitor.

The silence was stretching on for too long. I was digging a deeper hole for myself.

Might as well get it out there.

"I was spending the day with Chance seeing as you bozos were busy."

"…" Then- "WHAT?!" Identical incredulous looks accompanied the outburst.

"Since when were you and Chance so buddy-buddy?" Shelton.

"Wha- How- The fu-" Hi.

"…" Ben. My gaze lingered on Ben. I'm not sure why. I somehow was more interested in his reaction than the others.

Right now he seemed gobsmacked. If he could unhinge his jaw so it dropped to the floor, then I'm sure he would be doing that right now.

He shook his head in disbelief.

Then an emotion I couldn't decipher crossed his features. Though I could see some form of anger and hurt somewhere in the mix.

Before I could ask him, he stormed out of the living room. And slammed the front door.

***** Ben's POV *****

Why was I so angry? Tory was her own person. She could decide who she went on dates with.

Then why was it that when I pictured Tory and Chance together, my chest ached? Like my heart was being twisted. Sure I thought there was a possibility that I liked Tory but it could also just be the stupid mate thing.

Arggghhh! This sucks.

And now that I think about it the others will be wanting to know why I left in a hurry.

Correction. This double sucks.

I sigh. I still feel all mixed up. I think I'll go for a walk to clear my head then go home. I don't want to face them now.

I start walking towards the beach, trying but failing to understand my emotions.

**-Monday Morning at Tory's house-**

***** Tory's POV *****

I hate mornings. If you hadn't already guessed.

On Saturday, we waited to see if Ben would come back. After 5 minutes Hi and Shelton ditched me. Ben didn't come in the end.

You know what? I don't get boys. Whoever said girls were complicated is sadly mistaken. I mean, Ben just got angry for no apparent reason! And I have no clue what to do about it.

Ugh stupid Ben giving me confusing thoughts on a Monday.

Hang on…Monday?!

Oh shoot shoot shootshootshoot! I need to go to school!

**-Half an Hour Later-**

Phew! I made it. With approximately two minutes to spare before the boat leaves.

Still no sign of Ben.

I scan the dunes anxiously. Where is he?

Hi and Shelton are oblivious as always.

Then I spot a speck on the horizon. I squint. Could that be…?

Yep. It's Ben. Running full speed. Well that's one worry to check off the list.

I turn away to contemplate something else. Like the fact that I'm 99% sure that I will bump into Jason again. And it will most likely end up with him all over me.

Lovely mental image. Cringe.

The boat wobbles slightly. It seems Ben made it in time after all.

I catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. He is very sweaty and gross. I have to sit with _that. _

Joking. Well, apart from the sweaty gross bit. Urgh.

"Hey Tor." He greets me.

I nod in return. He heavily sits down next to me. I discretely shuffle a few millimetres (all right it was centimetres) away from him.

He gives me a curious look but says nothing.

Hi and Shelton finally decide to notice us. Which is why they began to drill Ben with questions.

Poor Ben. He refused to answer any of the questions thrown his way. Now I'm intrigued.

"Ben, why did you get angry on Saturday?" Then I said in a teasing tone- "Is somebody jealous?"

His eyes looked shocked before changing to neutral again. His cheeks were pink. Before I could analyse his face more he turned away.

"Shut up…" He mumbled.

Woah. What just happened?

The boat roared to life and we began the journey to school. I don't know what everyone else was thinking, but I was pondering a certain someone's strange behaviour.

A pity I had no answers though.

**-At School-**

This cannot be happening. Not again!

I had walked down the corridor and then what do I see? Jason. Hanging around my locker.

I wish I didn't need my locker. But the textbook that I desperately need is in there.

"Hey Tory!" And now he's noticed me. I can't leave without seeming rude.

Why society, why?

I put on a tight smile and wander over to him.

"Hey Jason. What a lovely surprise." Thinly veiled sarcasm right there. Luckily Jason didn't notice. He was too busy staring into my eyes.

I know that sounds romantic but it was kinda creepy. Imagine a drooling dog looking at you like you're lunch. Yep. Creepy.

"What are you looking at?" Instead of sounding snarky like I had planned, my voice was strangely soft and coy. Shoot. Not this again!

"Your eyes…they're beautiful." He smiled slightly. His hand reached up to caress my face. To my horror I nuzzled into his palm. His eyes were burning gold.

This is bad.

I saw his eyes flicker down south while he licked his lips. I felt my eyes flutter closed.

A moment later, Jason's warm lips touched my own. He sighed as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

I was pulled closer. I relaxed into his embrace. He suddenly pushed me against my locker. Then Jason began to attack hungrily.

I moaned. This was embarrassing. I didn't like this. Not one bit.

He only strengthened his kisses to the point that it was almost painful.

Our tongues collided in the midst of the chaos. He groaned against my lips.

His hands were exploring places that I wanted to slap him for exploring. I won't even try to describe what he was trying to do. It was plain perverted.

You don't know how relieved I was to hear the low growling of a cheesed off Ben.

***** Ben's POV *****

I had been looking for Tory. She was late. I turned down the corridor and I halted abruptly.

I'd found her alright.

Kissing that a-hole Jason.

I growled. My temper flared. How dare he try and take what was mine?!

I marched up to them and pushed myself in between. I swiftly gathered Tory up in my arms. Safe.

I turned to Jason. "What the hell is your problem?!" I asked him with barely contained rage.

That scumbag had the nerve to smirk at me. "Just claiming your pretty girl there. She tasted good." He licked his lips. "I wouldn't mind going all the way with-" I punched him.

"Don't you dare say that about Tory!" I went to kick him but I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

I softened my gaze. She was too good.

Maybe this is farfetched. Maybe this is cheesy. But I've decided that she might be the one. All that thinking over the weekend paid off.

No other girl has got me hooked like this before. Or feeling so many emotions.

I think I'm in love.

With new resolve I straightened up and glared down at Jason.

"You come near her again and I'll make sure you can never have kids. Capiche?" He nodded frantically and edged away.

Tory grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She was leading me down the corridor.

Sparks flew from where she touched me.

I studied her expression. I relaxed when I saw clear relief all over her face. At least she didn't intentionally initiate the kiss.

It was only now that I noticed the corridor was deserted.

A familiar tug pulled my body towards hers. It was stronger than ever, no doubt fuelled by my new-found feelings for Tory.

I couldn't deny what my heart was telling me any longer. I guess it had always been there. This attraction. I just never noticed.

For once, my actions weren't completely out of sync with my head.

I pushed her against the lockers and trapped her with my arms. She was right where I wanted her.

***** Tory's POV *****

I guess I subconsciously expected something to happen again. It always did when no one was around.

I should probably invest in a body guard. I wonder how much they cost…

Ben didn't need to do much to focus my attention on him.

"Never let other guys touch you!" He said with so much passion that I was very much inclined to follow his instruction. His eyes suddenly flickered from chocolate to gold.

His breathing grew heavier. As if it was an effort to stand.

"Tory…" He groaned. "You have no idea…what you do…to me…"

His normally guarded eyes were laid bare. Lust. Passion. Determination. There were numerous others.

He leaned closer. And captured my lips with his. This kiss felt different somehow, as if I was allowed access to the real Ben.

He caressed my face gently. The kiss was soft. Loving.

Ben carefully pulled me closer. He made me feel like I was some rare treasure that he had found and wouldn't let go of.

I kissed him back. Chance and Jason had never made me feel like this.

I made a move to pull him even closer. I wanted more. I couldn't explain this feeling. I just felt like this was… right.

Feeling brave, I bit his lip. He didn't hesitate to allow me entrance.

Our tongues danced together as our once innocent kiss became heated.

Ben pushed me into the lockers so that there was no space between us.

His fingers lightly trailed down my body making me shiver and gasp at the pleasurable tingling sensation. I felt him smile.

I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair. Ben moaned against me. I must've been doing something right.

I grumbled in disapproval when he pulled away. That is until he began trailing hungry kisses down my neck.

It felt so sinfully good. I couldn't stop the noises from escaping my mouth.

I thought I heard a sound next to me but I dismissed it, too wrapped up in the person in front of me.

All of a sudden I felt a stinging pain slash across my face, ripping me away from Ben.

I was ready to growl at the person who interrupted us, when I registered that it was just Hi. I cradled my poor face.

"Hi, what the hell?" Ben was also soothing a painful cheek.

"Well, to be fair I did clear my throat first. You guys just kept on doing… whatever it was that you were doing so I slapped you. It works!"

Hi was seriously enjoying this too much.

Shelton came jogging up to us. "I figured you guys were… 'busy'. Ben went to look for you but didn't come back so Hi and I came to find you guys. And make sure you didn't get to third base."

"W-what?!" I spluttered. I'm pretty sure my pale skin was crimson. I glanced at Ben and saw his face was a little on the pink side too.

Our eyes met. We quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Come on! We both got bathroom passes. The teacher's gonna think we have bladder problems or something!" We chuckled at Hi's statement. It was even funnier as he actually looked worried that the teacher would think that.

We made our way to class.

The teacher thankfully didn't question why Ben and I were late. And to Hi's relief, the teacher didn't mention anything about bladder problems.

Throughout the day I kept wishing that school would be over.

Things were now really awkward with Ben. After that kiss… it left me questioning everything I knew.

I didn't know about Ben, but I thought it would be best to keep my distance for a while.

**-End of School Day-**

That was the worst day in school history. I went out of my way to make sure I didn't cross paths with Ben. Hi and Shelton had noticed by lunch that something was off.

They figured it out quicker than I would've liked too. I thought I would at least get to the end of school without them figuring it out. Instead I got an earful of shameless teasing before I went to class.

I was presently walking towards the gate. Sincerely hoping I would not bump into a certain someone.

I saw a figure leaning against the gate. This person was surrounded by adoring females.

Why was I not surprised when I saw that it was Chance?

In case you were wondering, no I hadn't forgotten his declaration of love for me.

God, this'll be awkward.

When Chance spotted me he waved. The girls parted like the freakin' red sea when he moved towards me. It was kind of disturbing how they gawked at him.

Chance enveloped me in a hug before I could protest.

"Chance." A tense voice acknowledged. I looked up and saw Ben glaring at Chance.

I blushed heavily when we made eye contact. Ben gave me a small, awkwardly sweet smile before again staring down Chance.

"Ben." I could feel Chance tense up.

I pushed away from Chance and Ben seemingly relaxed.

"Hey Tor?"

I turned. "Yeah, Chance?"

"Want to go get ice cream?" I brightened considerably. It's ice cream. Free ice cream. Who wouldn't be happy?

"Ok!" I was about to grab his arm but then I noticed Ben still standing there and decided against it.

"Ben, you coming?" I asked. It would be rude if we didn't invite him. And I was also kinda nervous about being alone with Chance after what happened last time.

To my disappointment Ben shook his head. I sighed. Oh well.

I started walking in the direction of the road where Chance was most likely parked. I realised he wasn't following.

"Chance?" He was staring after Ben but sharply turned his head to me. "Are we getting ice cream or not?"

He smiled and caught up to me.

"Let's go!"

***** Chance's POV *****

I watched Tory absentmindedly as we ate our ice cream.

You would have to be blind to not see how jealous Ben was when I held her. I also noticed how Tory looked disappointed when he didn't come.

She was blushing when she looked at him.

I knew something had happened. Something had changed.

I know I said I would capture Tory's heart, but how? How could I do that when Ben seemed to already have it?

I had declared that to Tory without really thinking. Am I right for her? If I really thought about it, our age difference was fairly big. It was almost pedophilia.

And did I _really_ love her? Or was it just the mate thing talking for me?

As I looked at Tory, I tried to see us together. I tried and tried but all I saw was a possible brother-sister type relationship.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

I still felt the disturbing urge to kiss her but now I knew that it wasn't really my own thoughts.

Ben. You can have her.

"Chance? What are you thinking about?" I think it's time for some fun.

"You." It had the desired effect. I technically wasn't lying either. I just wasn't thinking about her in the sense she thought I was.

"S-shut up!" I grinned. Tory was fun to mess with. But Ben would be even more fun. Watch out Benny-boy. You think you've been jealous before? Think again!

**-Nearly at Tory's House in Chance's Car-**

We chatted about random things for most of the car journey to Tory's house.

Work, school, weekends. Normal things. Though we did talk about crazy things too. For example, some of the virals' adventures.

I have to admit. For a bunch of teenagers they sure get up to a lot. I was impressed by how they solved some of the clues.

I spied Tory's house at the end of the dirt road just as she finished re-telling the time they found Bonny's treasure.

"We're here!" I grinned at her before getting out and walking to her side to hold the door open.

"Thanks!" She smiled. "And thank you for the ice cream!"

I chuckled. She really sounded like an excited child when she talked about ice cream.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ben sitting on his front steps, no doubt waiting for Tory. I smirked internally. He was watching my every move. This will be the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

I leaned down and stole a kiss on the cheek from Tory when she wasn't looking. She let out a surprised squeak.

"See ya Tory!" I waved as I got in my car and reversed. She was still holding her cheek when I drove away.

***** Tory's POV *****

I can't believe he did that.

All I can say is at least it wasn't on the lips. When I came out of my daze I saw that Ben was storming towards me.

He looked angry. Very angry.

"Ben wha-" He cut me off by roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the dunes.

We were walking for five minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore. I forcefully ripped my arm from his grasp.

"What the hell Ben?! That hurt you know!" I rubbed my sore arm. When I looked up I did not expect to see Ben flaring.

I looked closer when he didn't respond. His golden eyes were completely feral. I edged away. I'm not gonna lie. I was scared.

"Ben…?" I called tentatively.

"I'll make sure no other guys _ever_ touch you again!" He roared.

Before I could move, Ben had me encased in his arms. There was no space between us.

Ben swooped down to my neck and began the cover me with kisses. Despite the situation I groaned.

This only encouraged him.

He was biting me playfully all down my throat. He then began to focus his attention on the spot just between my shoulder and neck.

At this point my uniform was rumpled and half undone. And I couldn't do anything to stop what happened next.

Ben gave the spot one last lick before biting down. Hard.

I cried out in pain. I felt warm liquid trickle down my shoulder. His tongue lapped it up.

I whimpered.

That's when everything became distorted.

My vision swam. I didn't know which way was up and which was the ground. I stumbled around on wobbly legs. I coughed uncontrollably.

I eventually collapsed to the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Ben yelling my name.

**(End of Chapter)**

**A/N: Now what did Ben do?**

**Tell me how I did in a review please!**

**I'm so sorry this is late! I had way too much h/w and headaches in the mix! :(**

**It's also my BIRTHDAY ON THE 22****ND****! :D**

***Ahem***

**Next chapter:**_** Find out…what Ben has done to Tory this time…**_

_**Find out…what it means to be 'marked'…**_

_**And Find out…does anyone even read this?**_

**Till the Next Chapter**

**WolfFaerie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spring Reveals All**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I'm evil. :) Hehe… For leaving that cliff hanger!**

**Anyway, this chapter will definitely be interesting! *wink wink* *nudge nudge* ;) **

**And a warning: Though this isn't an M there will be some pretty…hot stuff happening in this chapter though NO SEX. Okay? They are minors after all…**

_Previously:_

_Ben gave the spot one last lick before biting down. Hard._

_I cried out in pain. I felt warm liquid trickle down my shoulder. His tongue lapped it up._

_I whimpered._

_That's when everything became distorted._

_My vision swam. I didn't know which way was up and which was the ground. I stumbled around on wobbly legs. I coughed uncontrollably._

_I eventually collapsed to the ground. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Ben yelling my name._

***** Ben's POV *****

**SNUP**

What had I done?

I held Tory's shivering form in my arms.

What's wrong with me?

I lost all control when I saw Chance kiss her. My mind was pushed away and instead my wolf self was speaking in actions for me. I had felt such an overwhelming need to mark Tory as mine alone so Chance and Jason would stay away.

I couldn't bear to see her with them.

I didn't understand what this bite meant, but I could see that something has changed. Something big.

Tory looked so helpless in my arms. I felt her forehead only to flinch away.

She was burning up!

I picked her up and practically sprinted to the bunker. I wasn't thinking straight otherwise I would have been more careful with her fragile form. I gently laid her down on the couch before pulling out my phone and calling Shelton and Hi to get down here.

An unsettling wave of despair washed over me. I felt like I couldn't live with myself if Tory never woke up. I couldn't survive without her. I _needed_ her.

A panting Hi and Shelton appeared in the doorway.

They took one look at Tory before narrowing their eyes at me.

"Ben… What the fudge did you do to her?!"

"I-I don't know! I just lost control! I never meant to hurt her…" My voice cracked and I was shocked when I found that my cheeks were wet. I hadn't realised that I was crying. I was a wreck.

Shelton gave me a surprised but sympathetic glance. "Don't worry, man. She'll be fine." He then sat next to Tory and began to check her over. I had to try incredibly hard to not growl at him. I was seriously not right in the head. It's just Shelton for Pete's sake!

He felt her forehead but like me he flinched away. "She's got a really high fever!" He looked worried. "Ben, I think we should take her back to her house. We might make it worse by keeping her here." I reluctantly complied. I fought down the urge to keep her away from all the guys in the vicinity. Even if said guys were Hi and Shelton.

But… What would happen if Kit called a doctor? What if something happened that was virals-related? How would we cover it up? I tried not to think about what would happen if a doctor became curious. _One step at a time Ben. _

I carefully picked her up. "Ben…" She mumbled, snuggling closer. I felt my face warm slightly. Snap out of it Ben! She needs to get home and preferably not kissed senseless!

We speed-walked back through the dunes. I didn't want to run while Tory was in this state.

"Ben, how did Tory get that wound on her neck?" I was afraid Shelton would ask about that. But if it might give us some insight into what the heck was going on, then for Tor's sake I would sacrifice my dignity.

"I lost control and bit her. That's also when she blacked out."

To Shelton's credit he tried his best to look unfazed. Hi was another story.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I hung my head in shame. How could I let my wolf hormones take over like that?

"Ben. Start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened."

By the time I had recounted all that had happened, we had arrived at Tory's house.

"Interesting…" Shelton mused. I could almost hear the gears in his brain turning. "You said that you were 'marking her as yours'. That could be key. I think when Tory wakes up we'll have to revisit that wolf website." Great. Now we have that to look forward to.

I felt Tory's forehead again. She was still burning up but it wasn't as intense. We arrived at her door but immediately encountered a problem. We had no key and Kit was out.

"Ben, why don't you check Tory's pockets?" Hi suggested.

This felt so awkward. If you think about it, I was pretty much feeling her up. I was glad when I finally found her keys and my hands could retreat. I tried to ignore the wolf part of me that enjoyed it.

I chucked the keys to Shelton.

"Hmmm? Ben, your face is red. Did you feel something you weren't meant to?" Hi teased. My face was on fire. Luckily Shelton saved me from further embarrassment by ushering us inside.

I headed straight for Tory's room and made her comfy on her bed. The door creaked as Shelton and Hi came in with a bowl filled with icy water and a cloth.

I immediately soaked the cloth and placed it on Tory's burning forehead. She sighed in her sleep. I would die if that bite had any lasting effects.

Not sure what else to do, we hung around her room. I checked the time on my phone. Kit should be back soon. I _hope_ he'll be back soon.

Tory began panting. I leaned closer and I could hear her faintly whimpering. That's not good. I changed the cloth on her forehead for a colder one and she seemed to relax.

After ten minutes of changing Tory's cloth, we hear the front door open. I motion for Shelton to bring Kit up, because to be honest with you having three teenage boys looking after a sick girl was probably not the best idea. We had no clue on what to do.

We heard fast, heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

Kit burst into the room looking frantic. He rushed to Tory's side and worriedly looked her over.

"What happened?" He demanded, looking at each of us. Now was the tricky part. How on earth were we meant to explain this to him? I really doubt he would be pleased if he knew what I had done to Tory.

"We were walking down the beach when Tory said she felt faint and then she collapsed soon after. I'm sure it's just a cold Kit, I mean we did swim in the ocean yesterday…" Oh, Shelton was good. I'm so stupid. Who would believe the truth? Me and Hi would be lost without him.

"I see. Well you boys should've known better. You know it's getting chilly outside now." It seems Kit bought it. I just hope that I hadn't made Tory seriously ill.

"I think it would be best if we left Tory to rest. You can stay for dinner if you like…?" Kit asked awkwardly. I could see the dark circles under his eyes. He should rest and not have to worry about us too.

I cut in before Hi could reply. "That's alright. Maybe another time. We have a ton of homework to do anyway."

Kit looked relieved. I couldn't blame him. I dragged the other two behind me down the stairs and out the door.

"Aw come on! I wanted to have dinner! I'm hungry!" Hi whined.

"Hi seriously? Is that all you're thinking about? Kit's probably stressed and we'd only get in the way." That made Hi look slightly guilty.

As we made our way to our respective houses, I felt this sudden throbbing pain in my chest. It intensified the further I got from Tory's house. It was just about bearable. I think it has something to do with that bite, but how? Why?

It's safe to say that between the aching pain and my constant stream of questions I didn't get much sleep that night.

**-Morning-**

With tired, heavy footsteps I made my way to Tory's house. The pain had stepped up a notch during the night and I was certainly feeling it.

I smiled sleepily in relief as I stepped onto the porch of her house. The ache had subsided.

I rang the doorbell and awaited Kit. I wondered if Tory was getting on okay… Kit opened the door while half in his work clothes and brushing his teeth.

He waved me in with his free hand. I took that as a sign that I could make myself at home. I sat myself down on the sofa while I waited for him.

It didn't take him long to come nearly running down the stairs back to the lounge. Poor guy. Being a single parent looked stressful. If I ever had kids, I would make sure they had both loving parents.

… Okay that was kinda weird.

"Ben *huff* It's nice to see you. *huff*"

"Hey Kit! Anything I can help with? You look like you need a break."

"Nah, it's fine…" He looked at his watch. "Oh sh-" He stopped himself "Shoot!"

He glanced back up at me indecisively. "Um, Ben. There's a really big favour I need to ask…"

**-Late Morning-**

So here I was. Sitting by Tory's bed instead of at school. Turns out there's a really big project going on at LIRI at the moment and Kit can't afford not to be here. Yep, so I have to look after Tory as there's no one else.

I don't really mind though. I could look at her all day… Woah. Woah. That was creepy. _What is with me today?_

My eyes glided over her porcelain skin. Her long lashes. Her rouge lips.

I shook myself. _Get a grip! _

I tried and tried to push down the urge to touch her in some way. It was stronger than ever before.

I settled with gently cupping her cheek and savouring the warmth. I didn't want to do anything indecent. My mind is so corrupted, it's shameful. It really is.

I sharply inhaled when I felt Tory shift towards my hand and snuggle into it. Now my hand was trapped. Awesome sauce. What the fudge am I meant to say if she wakes up?!

Tory inhaled deeply. Her nose twitched as if she had smelled something delicious. Her eyes slowly flickered open.

I gasped. Her eyes… They weren't normally such a vibrant green. And I swear she had grown prettier overnight.

Man, what this girl does to me. Her eyes locked on mine. She slowly sat up before leaning forward towards me. Oh gods… I'm really enjoying the view too much.

**SNAP**

"Ben…" That single word filled me with so many emotions I felt like I would burst. She wanted me. And I shamelessly wanted her too.

I crossed the distance and captured her lips with mine.

***** Tory's POV *****

The first thought I had when I awoke was Ben. As I was sleeping I saw him in my mind's eye, never far away, always watching over me. I had felt him leave last night and it was so painful that I could hardly bare it.

I had silently rejoiced when he had returned and stayed this morning. When he had touched my cheek, heat had rushed through my body. An overwhelming desire for more had invaded my mind. Wolf-like instincts flooded through my senses. Mate.

Ben was my mate.

When I had opened my eyes and saw him sitting there looking perfect, I couldn't control my body anymore. He was asking for it. It served him right for being so perfect.

**SNAP**

I saw the effect I had on him. It gave me a sort of feminine pride. What? I can be feminine too you know!

I crept slowly up to him. I clearly saw him looking down. I smirked discretely.

"Ben…" I put all my heated emotions in that one word. His eyes snapped to mine and widened slightly. Then he eagerly leant forward and kissed me.

This kiss wasn't like the others.

I could almost feel the heat of the sparks. Ben didn't hold back. I'm not sure he could.

His tongue invaded my mouth with a dominance I could not argue with. He pulled me onto his lap so there was no space between us.

My bare legs were wrapped around his waist. I teased his tongue with my own as we revealed a passion we never knew existed. He growled lowly before nipping my lip and making me gasp.

"Ben…" I moaned. He stiffened but then continued on with even more intensity. I attempted to pull away but he followed and ensnared me again. We rolled onto the bed with him ending up on the bottom.

He did not like that. Ben tried to push himself up but I stubbornly pushed him back down.

I pulled away –successfully this time- and admired my handiwork. Ben was a hot mess. His hair was mussed up sexily. His cheeks were stained pink. His mouth was open as he panted.

But his eyes were what got me the most. They were darker. Darker than his usual chocolate brown. They glared up at me with frustration.

He tried to sit up again. I placed my hands on his abdomen and lightly trailed them up. He closed his eyes and shivered in bliss. That shirt had to go.

It was off in under five seconds.

I traced his tanned skin. He was very muscular from working on Sewee and I never thought that I'd appreciate him getting that boat for that reason. Then again, I never dreamt I'd be doing_ this_ either.

He was gasping and groaning as my fingers trailed low down his stomach but stopped at his waistline. He grumbled under his breath.

I leaned down again which was enough to get his attention. I began leaving light kisses all down his throat. He arched his neck to allow me more access.

His hands held onto my waist under my tank top like I was the only thing keeping him grounded. I began making small bites on his skin leaving small marks. He was moaning loudly and the heat between us grew.

Then I bit down and drew blood. It had been instinct.

Ben inhaled sharply at the pain. I felt his body relax completely. Wiping my mouth I sat up.

…Did I just do what I think I did?

…I did, didn't I?

Good grief, back to square one.

**SNUP**

Now that Ben was out for the count, the heat in my body began to die down. I suddenly realised I was straddling him. Blushing deeply, I leapt off him and onto the side of the bed that was unoccupied.

What do I do now?

I tried not to stare at the wonder that was Ben's chest, but man did that boy have muscles.

I looked at the clock to distract myself. It was eleven. How long had I been out?

My eyes suddenly felt heavy and I felt slightly lightheaded. I tugged the duvet from under Ben and sleepily snuggled up next to him, covering us both with the duvet. I was too tired to notice Ben subconsciously wrap his arm around me and bring me closer to him.

**- A Few Hours Later-**

I awoke when I felt a sudden weight on me. I opened my eyes only to see a very…uh…turned on Ben.

"Tory, I need you…" He groaned. He looked half in pain and half in pleasure. "It hurts, make it stop!" He whined.

"What hurts?" I asked him, worriedly. He took my hand and placed it on his lower abdomen on the waistline of his jeans. I blushed. Oh. _That_ hurts.

**SNAP**

"_*pant* _Tory… _*pant*_ What's happening to me? _*pant*_ I want you so much it hurts_. *pant*_"

His voice was low and husky. I felt the heat of desire return. I decided to tease him a bit.

I tugged him down so that he was lying on top of me. He groaned. Oh, gods… I could feel _everything._

I lifted his chin so that our noses were almost touching. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Well maybe I want you too." I said seductively glancing at him through my eyelashes.

He gulped visibly. The desire in his eyes was undeniable. I licked my lips and I saw his gaze snap to them.

He growled before pouncing. He roughly pushed me down on the bed and began attacking my lips with pleasure.

I moaned against his lips at the contact. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer. I licked his lip and he readily complied. Our tongues danced in a steamy tango.

His hands were making their way up inside my tank top. He was about to take it off when suddenly his phone rang, startling us apart.

**SNUP**

Breathless, he answered the phone. "H-hello?"

"Oh- hey guys! *huff* I'm fine, just a little breathless…" He glanced at me. My face was on fire as my mind caught up with our actions. Ben noticed and shared a conspiratorial wink with me. I widened my eyes when he concentrated again on the call.

This was not like Ben at all! Normally he would…well I don't know, it's not like I've ever gotten this intimate with him before! But I'm pretty sure he would be blushing and would look embarrassed but would look sweet at the same time.

…I'm not even questioning where these lines come from anymore.

Something's up with him. And I think it all started with that bite. The bite! I'd almost forgotten about it!

I walked into my bathroom and inspected my neck. I was surprised to see other tiny bite marks all over my neck. I shouldn't have been. That had been an intense morning. Then I laid eyes on the main bite.

It was a perfect imprint of teeth. It had somehow healed and was now just a pinkish scar. I traced it with my fingers in awe.

From my bedroom I heard Ben finish the call to who I assumed was Hi and Shelton. He entered the bathroom and stopped behind me, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my neck but not close enough to touch. I shivered.

I saw Ben smile lovingly at me in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and laid his chin on my shoulder.

"Tory… What are we?" I gave him a strange look. "I mean relationship wise. 'Cause I don't know about you but I think we have left the friend zone."

I couldn't help but agree. What were we?

**(END of Chapter)**

**A/N: I think if I had glasses, they would be pretty steamed up right now. If you catch my drift ;)**

**And I just realised I left the flaring out of the past couple of chapters! Oops!**

**Sorry, not much happens in this chapter! But I hope you don't mind the BenxTory fluff/smut I-don't-know-what-to-call-it ;)**

**I promise to forward their relationship a bit more next chapter! Or tell me if you think they're moving too fast. Please Review!**

**AND I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I TRIED WRITING LAST WEEK AND IT WAS ABISMAL (really bad)! I don't know, I think I just didn't know where it was going and so my writing had no direction…**

**But anyway it's up! **

**I'll try update quicker this time but no promises I'm afraid :P**

**Next time:**_**Find out… Why Ben is suddenly all touchy-feely…**_

_**Find out… Where Ben and Tory's relationship now stands…**_

_**And find out… More about this mark as the author forgot to put it in this chapter XP…**_

**Till the Next Chapter**

**WolfFaerie**


End file.
